ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor characters
This a listing of minor characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. During the course of the series, several characters have died only to be strangely being revived. Characters Season 1 Gay Clown First appeared in Episode 7 when Yami Yugi dueled Kaiba's "Ghost" and later revealed itself to Yugi during the duel which Yugi stated he looked like some sort of "gay clown, apparently." The clown explained that he was the evil side of Kaiba that Yugi mind crushed to the shadow realm but was brought back by Pegasus. Yugi said that was even more hard to believe than his original claim that he was a ghost. The clown is not even sure what he is himself. The clown was killed by Yugi by using an extremely powerful mind crush. Yugi later feels regret for killing the clown stating that he killed a gay clown just to get to Pegasus. He also called a clown leading Yami into Arkana's tent a gay clown in Episode 30. The gay clown reappeared at the 3rd anniversary party, only to be killed by Yami, just like in the series, except this time offscreen, telling Marik about it when Marik was looking for him (as part of a drinking game). When questioned about it, Yami says, "It's a gay clown. What do you expect?". According to LittleKuriboh the clown is both gay and British Panik Panik is an insane pyro-maniac who also enjoys abducting people and as he joyfully states "Its raping time!" He appears in both Episode 8 and Episode 10. He forces Mai into a duel and easily defeats her because she only had three monsters in her deck and her huge breasts were no match for his giant chin. Yami frequently insults him, telling him to get a voice "that doesn't frighten small children" and that his massive chin makes him the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. During their duel, Yami bends the rules and defeats him. He attempts to kill Yami but is unable to do so since Yami is the main character who then states that since Panik is not he can "go right ahead and die!", via a Mind Crush. After he kills Panik, he states that "Bullying is wrong, but destroying people's brains with magical powers is A O.K." Croquet Croquet first appeared in Episode 11. He is Pegasus' aide and seems to dislike Pegasus for various reasons such as being forced to watch the Spice Girls Movie: Spice World many, many times and giving Pegasus sponge baths. He had a previous relationship with one of Pegasus' guards, who calls him to inform him that Mokuba escaped from his prison cell. Croquet tells the guard to stop calling him, but the guard responds with claims that he misses him. Croquet appears helping an unconscious Pegasus out of his castle, ignoring Yugi's claims that Pegasus might be dead, and leaving to sandpaper his throat. It was explained that he was the one indicated by Bakura's gaydar, not Pegasus. He last appears in Shadi's flashbacks in which he tells Pegasus about the deaths of the employees working on the Egyptian God cards, including (or rather, especially) Chad from accounting. Sid First appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Zygor and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang. Sid reckons Yugi's hair "is more ridiculous" than his and his friends hair, and is Zygor's best friend. They were revealed to be working with Bandit Keith and were called "my fellow Americans". Although Sid pointed out that they weren't in America, he wasn't understood by Keith because Sid didn't speak American. After the plan to steal Joey's star chips failed, he was right about Joey and his friends being unable to escape the cave from a cardboard cut out of a boulder blocking their way out. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, the only thing he said was "Oi I didn't get any lines!" But he was called Red by Marik to save it for the next video. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, he was able to put forth his suggestion why the evil plan from the previous meeting failed. Stating that Yugi never logs into his YouTube account since he always plays the children's card game. He then gets punished by Marik and has his head exploded by the Millenium Rod. Before he died he cried out his last line "I never saw France!" Despite his death in Evil Council of Doom 2, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor Zygor first appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Sid and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang with his binoculars. He reckons that Zombie Boy has the voice of a "zombie angel" and agreed with him that Joey's dance move was cool. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, he only made one suggestion for defeating Yugi by stealing his Millennium Puzzle while he was asleep, but despite being the most logical suggestion from the group Marik thought it was the dumbest plan ever. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, it was revealed that Sid was his best friend and called Marik a monster for killing him. Despite of that, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor thought that Zombie Boy could only say 'Brains', only to find that he can speak English. He even forgot instantly that Zombie Boy was dead after he got shot in the head by Bakura. The Paradox Brothers These two like to rhyme, as they do it all the time (but not always successful). They are only seen in Episode 13, after Bakura found them using his gaydar. There is a possibility they are gay. Their rhyming causes everyone else to rhyme too. They both danced to the YMCA music when they first appeared. They have explicitly revealed their sexual preferences, "We invite you to suck on our co-!" and "And we like wearing women's frocks!". Even acknowledging that they are "lame villains" and aren't disappointed when they lost the card game. Apparently they have to do rehearsals before they can start to rhyme. As shown by the twin brother in green who usually ruins their rhymes: after saying that he wasn't wearing any underpants and saying nose instead of ass. In the 2008 Christmas Special Yugi claims not to want to hear anymore rhymes after his duel with the Paradox brothers, indicating how their lame rhyming made all other rhymes bad to him. They make a later cameo appearance in DarkSideIncorporated's "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Abridged Series" during episode 9, titled "Brothers from the Hood." At first, they are unable to rhyme, saying, "We are the brothers Para and Dox," "And we love playing a children's card game for money and beating kids like you." Later, they begin to rhyme again, only to cause Syrus to become angry and "throw down" with the Paradox Brothers. The duel soon turns into a rap battle more than a card game, with Syrus' team winning, Crowler admitting the Paradox Brothers to be the worst cameo ever, and stating that Jaden can't rap for sh*t. Cecelia Cecelia's first appearance was as a portrait within Pegasus' bedroom at the Duelist Kingdom, followed by two flashbacks during Episode 19, while Yugi Mutou and his friends scoped out his room. It is revealed within his diary that he met Cecelia when they were still children, instantly falling in love with her after concluding she was the second most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. (The first being him, of course.) However, during their wedding ceremony years later, she had "suddenly exploded" at the altar. It would take a trip to Egypt later for Pegasus to reunite with Cecelia after acquiring the Millennium Eye from Shadi (after being proven he was not Jewish). Though he had finally been reunited with her, she had suddenly "exploded again", where as Pegasus commented on how she really "needed to stop doing that". During the third meeting of the Council of Evil, Pegasus finally resurrects Cecelia (with the help of Rebecca Hawkins' friend, Teddy; whom is possessed by a demon). However, she is resurrected as a zombie, and has the occasional craving for brains. Season 2 Johnny Steps Johnny Steps makes his only appearance in Episode 25. He has a habit of speaking in the third person, and this habit often confuses himself. (e.g. "And if Johnny Steps wins, Téa has to go out on a date with him! I mean, me!") His hobby is mostly portrayed as playing Dance Dance Revolution, and was the champion of it until he was challenged by Téa Gardner. During the dance-off, he was forced to cheat his way to victory through the use of dirty moves in order to knock her off the stage, but he was inevitably defeated anyway. Later, he attempts to force Téa into having a rematch with him, but is instead challenged by Yami Yugi in a game of Duel Monsters. Despite summoning his aptly named "Guitar Hero" (whom was able to defeat Yugi's "Bamboozled Celtic Guardian" by playing "Hangar 18" on Expert Mode), he is swiftly defeated by him and attempts to flee the scene, only to be stopped by Téa and forced to listen to an hours-long speech about friendship. The resulting speech leaves Johnny nothing more than a brainwashed, friendship-obsessed zombie, with his last line being "Must... Go... Get... Friends..." before exiting. He makes a cameo appearance in the "Third Anniversary Spectacularmathon" as he is picked on by Steve Umbra and Steve Lumis, whom call him a "loser" amongst other things when he attempts to show off his skills on the dance floor. The Salesman The Salesman only makes an appearance in Episode 27. He is a shop owner with a heavy lisp who runs business within the middle of Domino City. He sells Duel Disks to those registered for the Battle City Tournament, but he believes the only reason people even visit his store is to buy pornographic comic books. He is secretly one of Marik's henchman (coincidentally, he also provides him with pornography as well.) He was responsible for selling alchohol in the "Third Anniversary Spectacularmathon", and denies the Bumble Bee Kid alcohol due to being underage. Steve the Martian One of the three Rare Hunters assigned to Marik, he is also one of the only Rare Hunters named "Steve" containing active dialogue. Appearing in Episode 27, his biggest distinction is that his voice is reminiscent to that of the Looney Tunes character, Marvin the Martian; he even goes so far as to make a reference to him. (e.g. "I claim this card in the name of Mars. Isn't that lovely?") He is responsible for intercepting Joey Wheeler's path to the hospital, which prevents him from going to visit his blind sister, Serenity. He challenges Joey to a Duel, but is confronted with the possibility of simply resorting to "kick the crap out of him and take the Red-Eyes Black Dragon instead". He defeats Joey by summoning Exodia to "obliterate" him. (Exodia then references the Shoop Da Whoop meme, firing a blue laser beam at Joey with the memetic face being Photoshopped onto Exodia's). Steve then takes Joey's advice and proceeds to "kick the crap out of Joey", and then snags his Red-Eyes. He is soundly defeated in a Duel and has the card relinquished from him by Yami Yugi, as the latter had easily figured out his strategy due to how "generic" it was. Serenity's Mother Only appeared in Episode 27. She has a very deep masculine voice, sounding like Dr. Girlfriend from The Venture Brothers, making Serenity think she is her father. She's also the one who paid for Serenity's operation, which ended in failure (at least temporarily). She attempted to calm Serenity down with the sound of her voice, but failed to get the door open. Espa Roba Appears defeating Rex in Episode 29, taking his Serpent Night Dragon and then losing to Joey. He and his brothers have an incredibly loud monotone voice, a jab at the voice 4Kids used to dub him, and also because they are wearing headsets. His brothers were dicovered cheating by Mokuba and Mokuba swiftly ends their part in Roba's duel with Joey. Rex Raptor compares him to Charlie Brown, likely due to the zig-zag stripe pattern on his shirt. His rare card, Jinzo, destroys Internet references. Despite Joey's deck being mostly made up of Internet references, he still manages to win. He appears again in the What would Yugi do special, featuring him and his family trying to give away or trade their baby it to Yugi for Buster Blader(when he refused to trade it, Roba replies saying it doesn't deserve a slot in his deck, but he could use it as a coaster, a reference to the original 4Kids dialouge after defeating Rex). It's also revealed Roba is 37 years old, that he and his brothers are a family of carni's, and that the reason they want to give away the baby is because "this baby doesn't deserve to be a trapeze artist, but supposes it would make a good coaster for his drink". He is later seen having a prediction war with Ishizu in the Third Aniversary video. Steve Arkana Arkana (who reveals that his first name is Steve) appears in Episode 30, trapping Yami underground and challenging him to a duel (using harmless dark energy disks and multiple references to the Saw franchise.) When Yami first summons the Dark Magician Girl, Arcana points out that Yami couldn't defeat a movie franchise that makes over $100,000,000 a year. So, to defeat Arcana, Yami spoils every plot twist there ever was, (making references to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, The Others, and Citizen Kane) This defeats Arkana, who gets rescued from the dark energy disk by Yugi, but is then mind-controlled by Marik. He is later hired as the Magician at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video where he refuses to be glomped. Steve the Mime The newest of Marik's evil army of Steves. He is a pierced, goth looking mime who was first seen in Episode 31 but had a bigger role in Episode 32. Marik claims that this is the evillest of his army due to his amount of piercings. In the next episode, he was crowded by random bystanders who could only say "dude" but you could read what they were actually saying through the subtitles. He was the previous owner of Slifer the Executive Producer. Mr. Tweetums Mr Tweetums is a bird that Marik liked when it landed on Steve the Mime's shoulder and found cute, giving him its name. Later on it is revealed that Melvin considered him one of his friends, like Marik. He is erased from Marik's and Melvin's memories due to the effects of the Shadow Game Melvin started with Mai Valentine. The Fan Boy The kid who was involved in Weevil Underwood's scheme against Joey in Episode 31. He talks using a Japanese accent and uses various Japanese phrases. He refers to the characters by their Japanese names since he doesn't like the dubbed episodes. These are reasons for Tristan to break his neck. He also says that he wants to "glomp" Joey. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video he tries to "glomp" multiple people, and is eventually successful (albeit receiving near fatal wounds) with Ryo Bakura. Nurse Cameltoe Serenity's nurse while she's recovering from the "operation she never had". She is unsympathetic to patients tellng Serenity to "hurry up and get better" and even practices doing. The Hospital Boy kept on calling her "Nurse Joy" from Pokémon which she found very annoying. Hospital Boy A little boy in the hospital recovering from a seizure cause by watching an episode of Pokémon. (a reference to Pokémon episode 38 which sent over 800 Japanese children to the hospital with epileptic seizures) The seizure has apparently caused him to believe he is Ash Ketchum, a parody of the fact that his character was voiced in the english dub by the same person who does Ash. He thinks Serenity and Nurse Cameltoe are Misty and Nurse Joy. Serenity makes him stop annoying her by telling him he has cancer, what he thought at first was a Pokémon unobtainable in the Johto region. The fact that he belives that Serenity is Misty may be a references to PokeShipping, he might have a crush on Serenity. Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra The two tag team rare hunter duelists. They appear in Episode 34 as parodies of Aqua Teen Hunger Force's Ignignokt and Err, with Lumis being Ignignokt and Umbra being Err. They like to raise the middle finger to people under their cloaks. Like their Aqua Teen counterparts, they like to talk about the moon and they call themselves the Mooninites. They even told their opponents how duels are done on the moon. They are apparently executed in zero-gravity environments, and the loser dies of asphyxiation... the winners also die. Their cards have a mask theme, featuring cards with images such as the "M.A.S.K." logo, V from "V for Vendetta", the titular character of "The Mask", and the murderer of the "Scream" series. They claim that their most powerful card is the "Quad Laser". However, all the Quad Laser did was fire a slow-moving, orange square at Obelisk the Tormentor, during which an annoyed Kaiba was still able to call out an attack before it could come close to connecting (Again, much like their Mooninite counterparts). They were defeated by Yugi and Kaiba. As the two victors flew away in a helicopter, Lumis held up his middle finger to Umbra as hard as he could, hoping he would see it. They later reapper three more times: In the Third Anniversary Special, Lumis consider the party to be dull, and that it requires more lasers from the moon (Umbra also demanded prostitutes, then, "moon prostitutes with laser-beam eyes"). They show up a second time, constantly making fun of Johnny Steps. Their second reappearence was in Marik's Evil Council of Doom 3, which begins with a discussion between them and Yami Bakura about the show, Lost. They later suggest kidnapping Yugi, taking him to the inner core of the moon, and then flay him with moon rope, which was immediately denied by Marik. Their most recent appearence was in Evil Council 4, where they constantly annoy Bakura by singing "Jimmy Crack Corn" and trying to sell real estate on the moon. They were killed by Melvin, but the whole thing turned out to be a daydream that Bakura had. Gruber and Hans First appeared in Episode 39, these two German brothers serve as Kaiba's elite security agents during the Battle City Tournament Finals. Gruber is in fact Roland from the original anime, while Hans is the nameless agent usually seen with him. Other than their incredibly thick (and satirically fake) German accents and squeaky voices, they speak and behave in a manner reminiscent of stereotypical Nazis, referring to Kaiba as their "Führer" and frequently shouting, "Heil Kaiba!" Even a logo they designed for KaibaCorp appears similar to the Nazi flag. However, Kaiba seems to regard them with contempt (albeit as much as he does for everyone else save Mokuba), believing them to be nothing more than "offensive stereotypes". Their names are also a reference to the villain of the first Die Hard movie, Hans Gruber. As revealed in episode 47, they are both duelists and play it all the time; they also may have been killed by Melvin as he intended to give them both a 'hug'. Zack and Cody They are Tristan's imaginary friends who make their first appearance in Episode 39. Nobody knows which one is which, not even themselves. They come from the TV show Suite life of Zack and Cody. They are just floating heads that float above Tristan's shoulders. They encouraged Tristan to fight Duke because he is hitting on Joey's sister and make him suffer. One of them fell off the blimp, but we currently don't know which one. And neither do they for that matter. (Although it is probable that it was Zack, as Yami Bakura states that Zorc got a new job on "The Suite Life of Zorc and Cody). Ghost Nappa Originally from Dragonball Z Abridged, Ghost Nappa appeared in Episode 40 as one of Bakura's ghost monsters, and later appeared after the stinger at the end of the episode, commenting on everyone's hair (though he likes Odion), and when he sees Mokuba, he believes him to be a rare Pokémon. Later, in Kaiba's Real Father - Conclusion, it is revealed that he is Mokuba's father. Ghost Nappa is voiced by takahata101, who voiced him in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. He makes a reappearence in Episode 50 as one of Johnson's "celebrity witnesses" to testify against Joey Wheeler. However, he calmly stated that "had never met the gentleman in question". Hank Ishtar He is Marik and Ishizu's father, and the adoptive father of Odion, whom he casually displays open hatred for. He is a single-minded and dim-witted person without thought, in stark contrast to his claims of being "the finest human being in the world". He first mistakes a newborn Ishizu for a boy due to the presence of the umbilical cord. Throughout most of his appearances, he is known to burst into song. Before his wife's death, he is referred as a "giant douche", and despite being labeled as insane, he mistreats and abuses his children. He claims the solution to all of his problems in his life is by "whipping everything in a five-hundred yard radius". Chronologically, he is the first person to be killed off by one of Melvin's "famous hugs", which was extremely implied that he was instead stabbed multiple times by the Millennium Rod. Veronica Ishtar The mother of Marik and Ishizu and the adoptive mother of Odion. She seems to be careless to Odion at first, but slowly becomes nicer. However, she dies after giving birth to Marik, saying to Odion, "Don't let Marik become a giant douche like his father...". She was voiced by hieadenna. Dr. Feelgood A medical assistant aboard Seto Kaiba's blimp, he is the one who attends to Odion after he was struck by lightning during his Duel with Joey Wheeler. He is later killed by one of Melvin's "hugs", which is heavily implied that he was instead murdered by a chainsaw. He is named after the Motley Cruè song of the same name. The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future A robot that appears to Kaiba to prevent him from attacking Ishizu with "Obelisk the Tormentor". He is a character borrowed from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and his behavior, as suits that series, is ridiculous. Kaiba listens to him anyway and tributes Obelisk for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His story of the "past" or future is based of the Terminator series. He later appears again in 'Seto Kaiba's Real Father' to explain to Kaiba that he has no father and is in fact, a robot created by Freeza to build pyramids in the distant past. Kaiba then proclaims that although he would normally just leave and call this ridiculous, it actually explains a lot such as the fact that he has no emotions, and has always had a strange urge to build pyramids in Egypt and be whipped while doing so, along with the strange birthmark saying "Made in Egypt". Other Videos Zorc's Mother Zorc's Mother made her only appearance in the Zorc and Pals bonus video. She looks exactly like Zorc, with the exception of a crudely drawn blonde wig on her head and lipstick painted over her mouth. She is displeased with Zorc for not following her desired path of life for him. When she visits Zorc pretends to be a lawyer and that Bakura is his wife in order to please her. She then finds out that Zorc actually married Marik and the video ends. Jaden Yuki Jaden Yuki is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Jaden is often shown speaking in a stereotypical type of slang, potentially as an exaggerated jab at his portrayal in the English dub of GX. In the "10th Anniversary Movie Abridged Trailer", he teams up with Yugi Mutou and Yusei Fudo, referring himself and Yusei to be "Yugi's cheap imitations". In a special video, he had challenged Yugi to a rap battle to steal his title of "King of Games", before having his hair poked fun at by Yami Yugi on how it looks like a Kuriboh. Later during the video, he is accidentally run over by Yusei, further complaining about "breaking his coccyx" after Yugi casually states to Yusei that "it was only Jaden" he ran over, before being sternly told to "walk it off (you Mary Sue!)" He had made several cameo appearances throughout the main series, his most notable one during a scene where Joey Wheeler recalls a spinoff series titled "Yu-Gi-Oh! DMX", presumably a show about "rappers playing children's card games". In these appearances, he is voiced by LittleKuriboh; however, in all later appearances, his voice was played by ShadyVox. In ShadyVox's GX Abridged series, Jaden seems to like Cheetos, have once hit Syrus under the influence of marijuana and claims to play Sonic games (as said when he prevented Syrus from fleeing the school by the ocean). Also, he took part of a remix of the song Leather Pants and his part is reminiscent of the first lyrics of Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. Yusei Fudo Yusei Fudo is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. His first appearance was to deliver to his rival, Jack Atlas, the important message of "Card games on motorcycles!", starting what would eventually become a new Internet meme. In the "10th Anniversary Movie Abridged Trailer", he teams up with Yugi Mutou and Jaden Yuki to Duel against the antagonist, Paradox. He is heavily convinced that his motorcycle grants him super strength (as a reference to the second voice actor for Tristan Taylor in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series; whom voice acts for Yusei in 5Ds). He shows a constant level of annoyance at Jaden, to the point he wants to beat him up. In the rap battle between Jaden and Yugi, he arrives to accidentally run Jaden over, shortly afterward, declaring his reason for arriving was "to play a card game". He asks Yugi if he had run over Kuriboh prior to his arrival, by which Yugi casually insists that "it was only Jaden". Yusei Fudo is voiced by Semisoma01. Jack Atlas Jack Atlas appears as a major protagonist and as a rival to Yusei Fudo in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Upon meeting Yusei in a video declaring there will be a new abridged series, he receives the message "Card games on motorcycles!" from him, prompting him to repeat the phrase to every major and minor protagonist and antagonist throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise; but not limited to them. In the conclusion of the rap battle between Yami Yugi and Jaden Yuki, Jack makes a cameo appearance after Yusei accidentally runs over Jaden with his D-Wheel, exclaiming the phrase "On motorcycles!" after Yusei explains his reason for arriving on the scene was "to play a card game". His voice is highly reminiscent to that of Barney Gumble from "The Simpsons". Naruto Naruto from LittleKuriboh's Naruto the Abridged Comedy Spoof Series has made nunmerous cameo appearances in Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Video Specials most notably the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged 3rd Anniversary where he is a guest at the party and unwraps a present from Team Four Star which he tries to smoke, the present turns out to be a time bomb. He also appears in YGOTAS Sails Away where he joins in singing "Come Sail Away" where he adds "Come Sail Away no jutsu". In the Evil Council was originally planned to have a secret main villain,defeating Yugi and rule the world, and later the enemy would be Naruto Cards Season 1 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian This monster is one of the most commonly used monsters of Yami Yugi's deck. A running gag that happens throughout the series is when Yugi summons him, he replaces the adjective "Obnoxious" with a different one; the ones displayed so far have been "Frustrated", "Bamboozled", "Disgruntled", and "Agnostic". Another continuing joke has the Guardian reference the adjective in some way upon being summoned or prior to being destroyed. (e.g. "I'm so bamboozled.") It apparently has a grudge against the Blue-Eyes White Dragon for spreading to others that he is a "weak monster", and has developed a complex as a result of that. In a rap battle between Yugi and Jaden Yuki, it is revealed that his name is allegedly Dave, and that he had difficulty stringing together coherent rhymes. Season 2 Obelisk the Tormentor Obelisk the Tormentor is the only Egyptian God whose name was not changed by LittleKuriboh within the series. A running gag has occurred whenever Obelisk is chosen to attack a monster, which results in a soundclip of Joey and Tristan saying the phrase "Toooor-meeeeent" in unison playing. (This is potentially the reason why LittleKuriboh refrained from changing Obelisk's name around, referencing the phrase when it was said in Episode 3). During the Abridged Movie, a soundclip of Emperor Palpatine of "Star Wars" exclaiming "UNLIMITED POWER!" plays when Yami Yugi combines his own Egyptian God with Obelisk, granting him unlimited attack strength. Slifer the Executive Producer His name in the series is a parody of 4Kids producer Roger Slifer. When he appears in Episode 32, he growls out voice clips of "I hunger" and "Run, coward"; being direct voice clips they are obviously references to the video game they come from, Sinistar. Yami claims his size rivals that of Kaiba's ego. In the Abridged Movie he, along with Obelisk the Tormentor and 'Mega Ultra Chicken' attacked together to form the Epileptic Seizure Attack. When summoned in the Abridged Movie, Yugi says "Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping!" This is a reference to Swiper from Dora the Explorer. Mega-Ultra Chicken This card is named after a creature in the show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. When it appeared in the Abridged movie, when it is summoned, billywitchdoctor.com from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force show shows up and says, "Chicken Arise. Arise Chicken," with Odion saying similar when he summoned him in episode 42. In episode 42, it is revealed that he can talk and that he refers to himself as the god of trading cards. Exodia the Forbidden One This card appeared in Episode 27. After Steve summoned it, Exodia had allowed him to claim an automatic victory after firing a laser beam at Joey (referencing the "Shoop Da Whoop", in which Exodia's face had Photoshopped onto it). The resulting blast had knocked Joey down, declaring him the loser of the Duel and leaving him to contemplate how a hologram that had no physical presence was able to cause physical injury to him. Jinzo This card appeared in episode 29, and is another commonly used card in the series. Apparently, it has the special ability to negate and destroy any obscure internet clichés; so far in the series, Jinzo has negated and destroyed the banana from "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and Caramelldansen. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon He has exactly the same role in the real movie.Except that Kaiba said that he loved it so much that he would never use it again. Season 3 Kuriboh Kuriboh is considered useless by Yami. The monster makes earlier appearances in the series but never had a recurring joke, except for when Yami Yugi would create Little Kuriboh imposters on a few occasions and make references to his opponents being smothered by his "giant hairy balls". It was until episode 48 that it started to get a joke. It parodies Hot Dog from Perfect Hair Forever. In episode 50, he appears as one of the witnesses testifying against Joey Wheeler. It is apparently his testimy that almost gets Joey convicted. Hobson Hobson is Gozaburo's "Giant faced mutant he has posing as his butler." He seems to enjoy smashing things (In reference to the Incredible Hulk) since his first line was "HOBSON SMASH!" and he often talks about smashing things. He is voiced by ShadyVox. Flame Swordsman Summoned by Joey in Episode 50. Apparently, his real name is Frank, as he states when Joey summons him. When Joey sent him to destroy the rest of Johnson's Life Points he yells "My name is Frank!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series